THE BEGINING OF A BEAUTIFUL AFFAIR
by pealee
Summary: Jack and Samantha's first night together.


THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL AFFAIR

The office was quite the only light on was coming from Samantha Spade's desk. She turned off her computer and stretched in her chair. She was tired and her head was beginning to hurt after staring at the computer screen for the past couple of hours finishing up paperwork. She gathered her things and was about to leave the office when she noticed Jack was still in his office.

Knocking on the door quietly Samantha entered his office. "It's late what are you still doing here?" She asked.

Jack looked up surprised but not really that Samantha was still at the office.

"Well I could ask you the same thing." Jack said taking off his glasses.

Samantha smiled and sat down in the chair that was across from Jack's desk. They stared at each other for a moment. Jack spoke first.

"So you don't have some hot date tonight?"

"I wish. I was finishing up Danny's paperwork so he could go on a hot date." Samantha laughed.

"Well a man is a fool not to want to take you out Samantha Spade." Jack said knowing he better stop before he got into something he couldn't get out of. He didn't listen to his inner voice.

Samantha smiled at his comment. Thinking to herself "_Get_ _up_ _and_ _leave_ _this_ _can_ _only_ _lead_ _to_ _bad_ _things_ _Samantha_." She didn't listen to her inner voice.

"Hey are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"I could eat something." Samantha answered.

"Ok well I know a great little Italian place that stays open late."

As they left the office both were wondering what the hell they were doing. Both saying to themselves, "_It's just dinner. No harm in that."_

At the restaurant to both of their surprises it was not awkward or uncomfortable. Just the total complete opposite. They laughed and talked for about two hours when they realized it was 1:30 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh can you believe its 1:30?" Samantha asked.

"Yea I know I had a great time but I guess we should get going." Jack answered.

"Yea you gotta get home to your family." Samantha said.

"Well the girls are already in bed so…" and Jack didn't finish his sentence. He paid for both of their dinners and helped Samantha into her coat. They went outside and Jack hailed a taxi. When a taxi pulled up to the curb Jack opened the door for Samantha and said "You can take the first one I'll get the next one."

"Or we can just share a taxi." Samantha said getting in.

Jack smiled to himself and his inner voice was screaming at him _"Don't get in the cab you will regret it later!"_ Jack ignored the inner voice again and climbed into the cab next to Samantha. The cab ride to Samantha's was quite but the tension grew with every city block they passed. Jack accidentally touched Samantha's hand and they let the touch linger for much longer then it should have. When the cab finally pulled up to Samantha's apartment Jack got out first to let her out.

"Thanks for dinner I had a good time." Samantha said.

"Your welcome and so did I."

Samantha turned around to go inside. Jack began to get back in the cab. Both thinking to themselves. "_You did good see that wasn't so bad just keep going don't look back."_ Again neither of them listened to their inner voice. Samantha turned around as Jack was about to close the car door.

"Hey Jack do you want to come up for some coffee."

"_What are you doing Samantha asking your married boss up to your apartment at 1:30 in the morning for coffee?"_

"That sounds great." Jack said getting out of the cab and closing the door.

"_What? Did you just agree to go up to her apartment? Are you insane? Just have one cup of coffee and leave."_

They walked up to Samantha's apartment in silence. When they got to the door Samantha fumbled with the keys. The tension was building. She finally got the door unlocked and she let them inside. Jack put his jacket over the back of a chair in the kitchen. Samantha started making a pot of coffee. Jack sat at the counter in the kitchen and watched Samantha as she got out two coffee cups, two spoons, sugar and cream. She gave Jack his cup and she sat across from him with her cup. Neither one spoke. After a couple of minutes Jack said "I should probably go." And he got up to get his coat and he headed for the door.

"Yea I guess you are right."

Samantha opened the door and Jack hesitated before he walked out which allowed Samantha enough time to change her mind.

She grabbed Jack's hand and said "I don't think I want you to go."

"Sam…"

But he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because Samantha closed the gap between them and he was lost in her brown eyes.

She touched his face; he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jack closed the remaining space between them with a soft kiss. Samantha smiled into his lips. They pulled apart just enough to look into each others eyes. They looked deep into the others eyes trying to see any sign of regret. There was none. Samantha put her hands in Jack's hair, Jack put Samantha's face in his hands and pulled her in again for another kiss. This time they explored each other. Slow tender kisses. That turned into deep passionate kisses. They broke for air. Samantha closed her apartment door. She led Jack to her bedroom. They sat down on the bed. Jack wanted her. He couldn't take it any longer. But he had to know that she wanted him as well. In between kisses he was finally able to ask.

"Sam are you sure, we can stop, and we don't have to do this."

"I want you now, Jack." And she pulled Jack on top of her.

He kissed her all over. From her lips to her neck. He took her shirt off and she fumbled with his tie and button down shirt. He laughed a little bit. "Need help?"

"Please." Samantha answered. As Jack removed his shirt and tie Samantha began to nibble at his ear and made kisses down his jaw line.

A moan escaped from his throat. Jack began to kiss down her neck to her breasts. Where her lace bra was quickly discarded to the floor. Samantha arched her back as a small moan came from deep inside her throat. Quickly pants and under clothes were discarded to the floor with the rest of their clothes. After an hour of exploring each other and kissing and sucking and laughing they were ready. They couldn't wait any longer they needed each other in a way they couldn't explain. It was more then sexual attraction. It was a longing they couldn't define and probably never will be able to.

"Samantha we can still stop. We don't have to if this isn't what you want." Jack told her as they were about to go in a complete state of bliss.

"No please don't stop. I want this. I want you." And she kissed him hard and pulled him to her as close as he could get.

An hour later Jack and Samantha lay tangled in bed sheets. She has her head on his chest and he is running his fingers up and down her back. Samantha starts to laugh.

"What's so funny Sam?"

"Your heartbeat is just now slowing down." She looks up at him.

"Well you have a way of getting my heart rate up." And they smiled at each other.

-FIN-

So what did you guys think? Maybe another chapter on the aftermath? Let me know if you guys want to read more!


End file.
